


February 28, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a late afternoon when Supergirl and Amos ran to the Smallville villain.





	February 28, 2005

I never created Superman TAS characters.

It was a late afternoon when Supergirl and Amos ran to the Smallville villain responsible for disrupting their walk by a road.

THE END


End file.
